ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 2 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2370 | cover2 = DS9 Season 2 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season two.jpg | menu = DS9 season 2 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Season Two is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' second season. Summary From the DVD booklet: :Welcome to the second year of the adventures of Deep Space Nine, remote and abandoned Cardassian outpost stationed on the very edge of the known universe. :''The year is 2370. Although the crew of DS9 are settled into their roles, new and powerful forces are about to upset the political spectrum of this corner of the galaxy. :The Bajoran extremist group, "The Circle", is determined to rid the system of all non-Bajorans, and will use violent means to achieve this end, which could deliver their planet back into the hands of their former subjugators. :The rebellious Federation colonists "The Maquis" are ready to sabotage the stable Federation-Cardassian Peace to ensure their freedom from Cardassian rule. :The Ferengi Grand Nagus is intent on establishing trading links with the Gamma Quadrant, even if it means stirring up the hornet's nest referred to as "the Dominion". :The Cardassians, as ever, can be trusted to be untrustworthy, double-crossing even their own operatives if it suits their ends. :And three Klingon warriors from the time of James T. Kirk have a score to settle... Episodes Special Features *'New Frontiers: The Story Of Deep Space Nine' - Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe discuss the creation of the legend that is the space station Deep Space Nine, and its development through the second season. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Two' - Michael Westmore presents an insight into creating aliens for DS9's second season. It includes a look at Zek, Fallit Kot, the Dosi and the Skrreea. *'Deep Space Nine Sketchbook: Season Two' - Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin discuss designs and props. *'Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax' - An interview with Terry Farrell on the subject of her Trill character, Jadzia Dax. *'New Station, New Ships' - Dan Curry, Robert Legato, Rick Sternbach and others describe the designs and models for the station, the runabouts and the Cardassian warships. *'Quark's Story' (Region 2 only) *'Photo Gallery' *'Section 31' - Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs) **Hidden File 01: Michael Okuda (Scenic Art Supervisor) interview (regarding designing graphics and more) **Hidden File 02: Robert Hewitt Wolfe (Writer) interview (regarding the episode ) **Hidden File 03: Robert Hewitt Wolfe interview (regarding the first DS9 mirror universe episode ) **Hidden File 04: Robert Hewitt Wolfe interview (regarding the episode ) **Hidden File 05: Terry Farrell (Jadzia Dax) interview (regarding Jadzia and Kira's scenes in ) **Hidden File 06: Armin Shimerman (Quark) interview (regarding Wallace Shawn and his performances as Zek) **Hidden File 07: Terry Farrell interview (regarding working with John Colicos, Michael Ansara and William Campbell) **Hidden File 08: David Livingston (Director) interview (regarding directing ) **Hidden File 09: Andrew Robinson (Garak) interview (regarding the character of Garak) **Hidden File 10: Michael Piller (Writer/Executive Producer) interview (regarding the Bajoran religion and its impact on Star Trek) Background Information The region 1 release artwork on the discs features a series of shots beginning with two planetoids on disc 1, and moving past to show a Cardassian warship as it arrives at the station on disc 6. The region 2 release artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one - Haneek *Disc two - Sharat *Disc three - Natima Lang *Disc four - Koloth *Disc five - Alixus *Disc six - Calvin Hudson *Disc seven - Mora Pol |sprev=DS9 Season 1 DVD|prev= |snext=DS9 Season 3 DVD}} de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 2 sr:ДС9: Сезона 2 (ДВД)